


Dragon Ball Super: Chronicles Squad

by AymBlastBlue1



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adventure, Dialogue, Family Drama, Fantasy, Flashbacks, Humor, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Love Triangles, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Role Reversal, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AymBlastBlue1/pseuds/AymBlastBlue1
Summary: Zamasu was sent to Earth in the present timeline after failing his attempt to kill Gowasu. He received new power from Renju, the apprentice of West Supreme Kai. He met a Saiyan hybrid named Oturan, who suddenly have her love at first sight. His job is to protect the Earth as she is one of the trainee from a music industries while doing undercover in crime.
Relationships: Zamasu (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Arrive To Earth

**Introduction**

_It all begins at the Sacred World of Kai from Universe 10, a world filled with people of the cosmos. It was quite like the Sacred World of Kai back in Universe 7, but the sky is yellow, like the skin of Gowasu, the Supreme Kai of the entire universe 10. He was enjoying tea, until he realized his green-skinned mischievous apprentice named Zamasu, attempted to murder his own master Gowasu. Thankfully, Whis, God of Creation of Universe 7 turns back time before Gowasu was murdered, and stopped Zamasu from killing his master. Fearfully, Zamasu bumped into Beerus, failing to kill Gowasu. Beerus used Hakai on Zamasu, or destruction by his name of god… instead... Zamasu bowed his head for mercy for his life. Zamasu persuaded Gowasu to force him to leave this sacred world forever as a punishment._

_After Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks dealing with another timeline with Goku Black and Future Zamasu, the green deity was left alive in the present timeline without harming Gowasu. Zamasu's old friend Renju appeared in front of him before he left. Renju, the apprentice of the West Supreme Kai of universe 10, left him a console gift before he left the Sacred World of Kai from Universe 10, and told Zamasu that he is nothing like an immortalized god, but now a demigod. Zamasu received the power of elemental sorcery for the use of surviving and sensing evil ghosts that steal and take over one body. Leez also gave Zamasu a peacock fan for his long time memories when the two met many years ago. Gowasu also brings back Zamasu's pet flying pig to live with him on Earth. As his master's words were told, Beerus and Whis agree to bring Zamasu to Universe Seven's Earth._

_As Zamasu came to Planet Earth, the new Chronicles begins here!_

**Unknown Place**

Whis was hovering outside of the universe at his own lightyear pace while Beerus, Goku, and Zamasu was grabbing behind Whis while dearly holding his pet flying pig. Goku faltered, "Are you sure you're okay taking Zamasu to Earth? He's really not interested in that planet." The Saiyan in orange and blue fighting clothes was not certain about the former apprentice living on the same planet as Goku. "It's his own good for him to live on planet Earth from the 7th universe," Whis replied.

"There's nothing to worry, Son Goku, it's not that he is going to take over the world in the present timeline," Beerus added. He then turns at Zamasu, who fearfully stares at him back while clutching his pet flying pig and his peacock fan. "otherwise I'll have to destroy him if he tries to kill a single mortal." The purple humanoid cat mutters himself, "There goes my chance of destroying Zamasu for his doings of Gowasu…" The blue skinned angel turned his head at Beerus. "Lord Beerus, perhaps it's time to give Zamasu a second chance in life. What matters is that he learned his lesson." Whis spoked to Zamasu, "You should feel grateful that your friend Renju gave you a nice farewell gift that allows you to live on Earth peacefully." Zamasu stares at his fan from his friend Renju. "Someday I wish Renju to leave me alone for at least an hour, he indeed cares about me all the time…" he sighed.

**West City, Earth**

Half an hour passed. An old scientist with a bowl cut hairdo was gazing at the yard outside of Capsule Corp. A vertical portal appeared in front of Dr. Brief who fell on his rear. "Oh, my!" the old scientist exclaimed. As the portal vanishes, Zamasu nearly falls on his back as Goku catches him with the flying pig as it squeals. "Got you!" Goku yammered. "Don't touch me!" Zamasu barked, pushing Goku with one hand as the Saiyan yelps and fell backward. "Welcome to Earth, this will be your new home planet from now on," Whis greeted Zamasu. "Goku and Vegeta knew your counterpart destroyed this city in Trunks's timeline," Beerus spoked. Beerus glared at Zamasu. "but this time, if you dare to kill any living things, I'll make you pay for your life." "Seeing you even for a second, I'm not afraid of staring you in the eyes," Zamasu scoffed.

The green deity examined the city and the pedestrians in a fuming tone. "What a disgusting place, it's filled with human mortals." Goku leaped to stand up. "Come on, Zamasu, Earth is not that bad!" Goku laughed, raising his voice. "If you talked to them, you'll have no doubt about it!" "Goku!" a recognizable female voice was heard. The blue haired woman named Bulma appeared along with her lavender haired son Trunks. "Hey, Bulma!" Goku exclaimed. "Well, Lord Beerus, it's about time for…" Bulma's lively tone faded until she met Zamasu in the present timeline. "Is that Zamasu? What's he doing here?" Trunks exclaimed. "And who you might be?" Zamasu asked toward Trunks. The blue haired woman starts screaming. "Zamasu!" Bulma stands behind Goku as she quivers, "Goku, do something! Beat Zamasu up! He has a pig with wings with him!"

"Relax, Mrs. Bulma, this Zamasu is very different from his future self," Whis announced. "He just was about to kill the Supreme Kai of Universe 10. As unexpected, Zamasu begged for his life before Lord Beerus intentionally destroyed his evildoer life." "Is he evil?" Bulma quavered. "He is still evil to me," Beerus mentioned. "If Zamasu stays here, he'll get things straight if he understands the life of mortals." Zamasu dropped his pet as it flew on its own. The green deity unleashed a purple energy blade on his right hand. "Well, then, I might as well destroy the Earth right now, those filthy existing mortals made my eyes fade into dust! I'll start by slicing the ground!" the green deity growled. The flying pig squeals in fear, landing on top of Trunks's lavender hair. "Goku, stop him!" Bulma exclaimed. Beerus flicked Zamasu in the back of his head as he groaned in pain. The energy blade around Zamasu's hand quickly faded. "How green are you? Didn't you forget that's my job to destroy Earth?" Beerus asked. The green deity cringes every word Beerus spoke to him like a selfish jerk. "Fine, I'll let it slide, if it kills me to meet mortals like the woman Goku befriends with," Zamasu winced.

"Bulma, just know that we're not only dropping Zamasu in this world, is there any delicate confectional food for us to try?" Whis pleaded. "Oh, I ordered 12 boxes of macaroons yesterday! It should be here soon!" Bulma exclaimed. "I can't wait to try some!" Goku and Beerus exclaimed in unison. "Ooh, that sounds delightful!" Whis whooped. "(It's rare for me to see Lord Beerus in such an expression no one in the world sees,)" Zamasu thoughts. "(It reminded me of the time Master Gowasu tries some rice cake and green tea.)" Zamasu's eyes widened. "(I guess Planet Earth is not so bad. I shall postpone my plan to finish those mortals once and for all!)" "Sorry I doubted you, Zamasu, if you like, you can join us!" Trunks discerned. "For a mortal kid like you who knows my name, I can make an excellent tea as a peace offering," Zamasu smiled.

After the boxes of colorful macarons were delivered to the balcony from Capsule Corp, Zamasu, Goku, and the others decided to have a little tea party. Beerus and Whis enjoyed the macaroons as Zamasu watched them while he sipped his own cup of tea. The flying pig ate one whole box as it squealed happily. "It's so moist on the inside, and it melted too!" Whis exclaimed. "This is better than cake!" Beerus added. "The tea is a perfect combination too!" "Zamasu, you should try some macaroons!" Goku gushed. "I'm not a sweet tooth person," Zamasu hesitated. "You're no fun, you'll change your mind about us if you try it!" Bulma teased. "If you stop teasing me, then I'll eat those miniature cakes." The green deity grabs a pink macaroon and places it in his mouth. He chews it slowly as his teeth rhythmically grind the edible dessert. "It's not bad, even for a mortal that makes food for such a sweet tooth," he smiled softly.

"Earlier I saw Oturan went grocery shopping today," Bulma said. "I think you should go check on her, Goku." "Are you sure she needs help? Although she can lift the whole store," Goku faltered. "While you're at it, bring Zamasu with you," Bulma suggested. Bulma turns at Zamasu and gives him two boxes that have 24 macaroons each box. "Since this is your first time coming to Earth, I want you to keep two boxes of macaroons for yourself and a gift for Oturan." "I appreciate your offerings, Bulma, but who is this Oturan you mentioned?" Zamasu inquired. "She's a Saiyan with a two tone black and blond wild bob hairstyle, and her eyes are the same color as me," Bulma explained. "Don't worry, she's easy to find." "Are you sure there's another Saiyan in this world?" Zamasu interrogated, leaning on Bulma, who was swallowing her breath. Zamasu only counted that he saw five Saiyans. "Yes." "Hmm, I never knew there's a female Saiyan here, there's no possibility that the Saiyan girl was as strong as that Saiyan you assigned me to go with," Zamasu reckoned.

"We'll be going now, thanks for the macaroons, Bulma!" Goku beamed. "Tell Oturan I said hi while you gave her a macaron box!" Bulma gushed. "See you!" Goku greeted. Goku turns at Zamasu. "Let's go find Oturan!" Goku and Zamasu, who was holding his pet flying pig, flew away with two boxes of macaroons as Bulma and Trunks waved at the Saiyan and the green deity. Beerus and Whis were busy eating and drinking Zamasu's tea.

**Grocery Store**

The cashier gave some change to a customer holding many groceries. "Here's your change, m'am," the cashier spoked. "Are you sure you can carry that much groceries by hand?" The female customer lifted all the grocery bags gently as her black low cut shirt was slightly moving. "It's no problem, I got this!" the female Saiyan, Oturan laughed. The customer looks taller than the average woman at 5'06 ft. "Have a nice day!" the cashier spoked. "Same to you!" Oturan smiled. The female Saiyan walks out of the grocery store.

**Outside**

Goku senses Oturan's energy. "She just left the store!" Goku exclaimed. Goku and Zamasu hovered down at the sidewalk. Some of the pedestrians stare at Zamasu with Goku. "Who is that green guy in a suitcase dress?" "He looks like the same guy we saw in the sky!" "We can't do anything about this stranger." "And he is holding two boxes of delicacies!" Zamasu cringes in embarrassment as the voice of the pedestrians staring at him. Goku stares at Oturan in a distance as the female Saiyan was struggling to carry all the groceries in her arms at once. "There she is! Oturan!" Goku exclaimed. "Goku?" Oturan responded. As one of the groceries dropped slowly, Zamasu gave his flying pig to Goku and dramatically hurried toward Oturan, and caught the fallen grocery bag as Goku followed him.

"You shouldn't push yourself to carry that much grocery bag," Zamasu warned Oturan. Oturan stares at Zamasu while she blushes. "I don't know who you are, but thanks," Oturan chuckled. Goku stands between Oturan and Zamasu. "Oturan, meet Zamasu," Goku greeted. "You must be Zamasu, I'm Oturan," Oturan greeted. Zamasu stares at Oturan from head to toe. "(So this girl is a Saiyan? Good Kami, she looks cuter than what that mortal woman described about her!)" Zamasu thought. He bowed toward Oturan to greet her. "It is I, Zamasu." "You don't have to act so formal in front of me, Zamasu, you're free to feel casual, nobody is stopping you," Oturan laughed.

Goku, Oturan, and Zamasu start taking a stroll. Zamasu cleared his throat and sighed in relief, "Thank goodness. After all the time I become the North Kai and being the Supreme Kai apprentice back in the 10th universe, I can't breathe acting mature in front of my kind." "What's that?" Oturan exclaimed. "Well, I can explain everything while you're on the way home," Zamasu replied. Zamasu realized he had to give the macaron box to Oturan. "Oh, right, Bulma asked me to give you this." Zamasu handed the box full of macaroons to Oturan as she started blushing even redder as she covered her face in embarrassment. "Oh, my gosh, this is happening so fast! Thank you!" Oturan exclaimed.

"Why do you keep blushing?" Zamasu asked. "Sorry, Zas, I don't know what's gotten into me today," Oturan laughed in an anxious tone. "I stocked up some food, I saw Goku, then you saved one of my groceries like it was a damsel in distress, and I see you as a handsome green man offering me a nice gift from Bulma." Zamasu hides his face when he clearly hears Oturan saying that he is handsome. The tip of his green pointy ears turns slightly red. "I'm handsome?" Zamasu exclaimed.

The female Saiyan placed most of her grocery bags on the trailer that was attached with a motorcycle, then covered the bags with the sheet on top. "Here's my vehicle." "Wouldn't it be easier for you to fly home instead?" Zamasu asked. "Nah, I rather saved my energy for flying later," Oturan replied. "Hop on, you're taking a ride home with me. I'll give you a tour at my house." Zamasu sat on the ride pillion as the female Saiyan put on her biker gloves and her yellow helmet with black stripes that resemble a bumblebee. "What is that ridiculous hat you're wearing?" Zamasu shrugged. "It's a helmet! I can probably get a concussion without it!" Oturan replied. The female Saiyan stares at Goku. "Goku, tell Bulma I said thanks!" The engine starts from the motorcycle. "Here we go!" The motorcycle starts moving at 30 MPH. Goku watched Oturan ride on the motorcycle with Zamasu clinging to his pet pig as it squealed in delight. The Saiyan realized another favor for Bulma. His mouth was surrounded by his hands as he spoke loudly, "Oturan, Bulma says hi…!"


	2. The King Kai's Reunion

**Road**

Oturan was on the way home with her groceries while riding a motorcycle that does not include two wheels that hovers off the ground. The passenger in layered clothes sitting behind the female Saiyan hybrid sightsee the green, luscious landscape between the streetlights and wires from the electric poles that lingers with the road. Oturan drove the way to Goku's house, and then passed there. She then drove around the beautiful lake, then arrived at her semi sphere house that was near a waterfall.

**Oturan's House**

"Here we are! Welcome to my house!" Oturan said in a casual tone. "I assumed you live here?" Zamasu asked. "Yup!" Oturan grins. "It's a nice breezy day, don't you think?" The green Kai's silky white mohawk that was lying down like a mane, moved with the breeze. Zamasu's flying pig was hovering around the house, squealing delightfully. There was rarely any single breeze back in the Sacred World of Kai in Universe 10, except when the tree blooms with falling blossom. "Indeed it is, it's gathering the silence without the mortals using their eyes to observe me," Zamasu sighed. Oturan picked up two groceries. "You can relax at another time, but could you help me put the groceries up?" Oturan asked. With two long ears of a god, he hears the Saiyan hybrid commanding him to do a simple solid. Zamasu only listens to anyone that has the same experience as him. He lowered his eyebrows as he stared at Oturan in a disgusting tone. "Saiyan girl, are you giving a god like me an order to do such a mortal lifestyle?" Zamasu inquired.

Oturan slowly dropped her groceries, and put her hands on her hips. "What the heck are you talking about? You just got here," she queried. "And speaking of which, what's a god like you brings you here to come to Earth?" Zamasu stood toward Oturan as her eyes widened in surprise. Oturan did not see it coming. Is he certainly going to kill her for questioning his purpose? It reminded Oturan of when she binged watched popular K-drama when the main character stood toward his girlfriend in one scene just to get a book from the shelves. He picked up Oturan's groceries. "I'm glad you ask," Zamasu grins. "Shall we bring your belongings inside?" "Uh-huh," Oturan nodded, in an awkward tone.

Oturan picked up some groceries from the trailer. While holding two bags with one hand, the Saiyan hybrid pulled out her keys to the house to unlock it. The flying pig went inside the house. Oturan stares at the pig that flies around the living room. "Hey, flying pig, don't try to trash the house!" she warned. The pig landed on a couch and rested there. Oturan with Zamasu unpacked their groceries inside the house as she placed her food in the fridge and the closet. "Now that the groceries are where it needs to be, make yourself at home!" Oturan removed her shoes and put on her house slippers. "I got extra slippers for guests, put them on when you're inside!" Zamasu sees the slippers in a displeasing expression, and puts his feet on each slipper. The white slipper has two bunny ears, two beaded eyes, nose, and a mouth attached to each foot.

Zamasu examines the entire house from the living room to the second floor where the bedroom is. Oturan followed Zamasu. Oturan's house is slightly bigger than Goku's house that was across the lake that was near the waterfall. The living room is neathly filled with two maroon colored couches where the flying pig slept, a coffee table, and a flat screen HDTV. The kitchen included a fridge, two sinks, tons of cabinets, and a closet. Along with the kitchen, there was a table with four chairs on each side. The second floor included a large bedroom with the bathroom and the closet next to it. Zamasu opened the closet door filled with Oturan's dressers full of clothing and unmentionables. "No, I wouldn't look in there if I were you!" Oturan warned. She quickly closed the closet door from her room. There is also an extra room including a gaming console, a TV, huge bookshelves, and a huge speaker.

As the green Kai finished exploring the house, him and the female Saiyan hybrid head to the living room to sit down on the couch. She asked Zamasu, "Do you want anything to drink?" "I had a quick tea party in the city earlier, thank you, nevertheless I could have a nice glass of water before my throat was dry from explaining how I got here." Oturan grabs a glassware from the dishwasher, washes it until it is crystal clear, and then pour purifying water near the sink. She brings it to the living room and places it on the coffee table.

"As you know, I used to be the apprentice of the Supreme Kai from the 10th Universe," he explained. "Before I was Master Gowasu's apprentice, I used to be the North Kai. I had my flying pig until I was trained to be a Supreme Kai which I've failed to be since I was born from an ordinary apple. To be a Supreme Kai, you had to be born from a golden apple." "You're born from an apple? Then that apple must be the size of a wrecking ball!" Oturan exclaimed. "I wonder how you would mate a girl…" The green deity glared stubbornly at the Saiyan hybrid, "A Kai wouldn't do such miracles that mortals do!" Oturan recoiled from the hothead expression from Zamasu.

He pauses and calmly continued, "I envy my former master Gowasu the day I started to be his apprentice. He was wise and predictable. He is always there for me, even if I tried to destroy the whole specimen. Every time I abolished them, Gowasu let it slide since he is neutral between good and evil. He only did because I'm just an apprentice. Surely there are good mortals and bad mortals in my universe. I tried to prove Master Gowasu that I can be a better Supreme Kai when he met death from my hand. Thus, the plan has failed, so I ended up coming to this world from this universe."

"I bet King Kai knows about you coming to Earth!" Oturan exclaimed with her eyes widened. Her head face above the ceiling as she puts her hands around her mouth calling the Kai. "Hello! King Kai? Can you hear me?" A loud, cranky voice was heard from none other than King Kai, yet he is nowhere on Earth. The north kai hollered, " _I heard what's happening with Zamasu! What was Lord Beerus thinking of sending him to Earth?!"_

**Goku's House**

Goku's wife was busy doing laundry outside. Chi-Chi flinched from hearing King Kai's enormous voice. Goku opened the door from his house with his younger son Goten standing behind him. "King Kai?!" Goku trembled in surprise. "Isn't it the same Zamasu you mentioned before?" Chi-Chi asked in a worried tone at Goku. "Chi-Chi, I'm going to check up on Oturan, ! I'll get things straight when I come back!" Goku observed. The Saiyan in orange clothes flies across the lake to Oturan's house. "Be careful, Goku! Don't do anything stupid!" Chi-Chi advised.

**Oturan's House**

A doorbell was heard. Oturan opened the door, letting Goku in. "Goku!" Oturan exclaimed. "King Kai sounded so pissed! It's best that I should explain everything to him!" Goku quavered. " _Oh, yes, I'm pissed alright,"_ King Kai scolded in a calm, gruffly tone. He raises his voice. " _If it weren't for you to travel to the 10th Universe with Lord Beerus to meet Zamasu, Goku, he wouldn't have come to Earth and destroy the whole universe!"_ "I'm sorry, King Kai, it's for his own good," Goku pleaded. "I promise Zamasu will be on our side if he changes his mind about destroying the world!" "King Kai, would it be better to prove Zamasu's innocence if he visits your place?" Oturan asked. "Just let Zamasu talk to you, it'll be alright!"

**King Kai's Planet**

The planet was small, but heavy with gravity, similar to the moon that revolves around Earth. There was a small road between the dancing grass and a small semi sphere house. The pink sky has golden clouds that have the texture of popcorn or cotton candy. King Kai was standing on the meadow along with his pet monkey Bubbles and his cricket butler Gregory. "Alright, alright, it's been not so long ago since I met Zamasu," King Kai sighed. "Kid, you'll have to stay where you are while Goku and Zamasu visit my place."

**Oturan's House**

"Thanks, King Kai!" Oturan smiled. Goku turns at Zamasu. "Zamasu, you didn't tell me you know King Kai!" Goku laughed. Zamasu starts snickering. "I know, I think his jokes are funny all the time," Zamasu said, chuckling softly. "I couldn't think about King Kai when I became Gowasu's apprentice." The green Kai stares at Oturan. "Well, fairy, I'll be back in a moment. Take care of my pet while I'm gone." Goku grabs the shoulder part of Zamasu's grey robe, as the green Kai chants, "Kai kai." He and Goku vanished with many narrow cyan and white lights. "Did Zamasu call me a fairy?" Oturan puzzled.

**King Kai's Planet**

Goku along with Zamasu appeared as the teleporting lights faded. "Long time no see, King Kai," Zamasu greeted. "How are things going in the 7th universe?" "Zamasu!" the north Kai exclaimed. "King Kai, this may be a long story," Goku spoked. "Speaking of long story, you look comfy wearing those bunny slippers," King Kai snickered, looking at Zamasu's feet. Zamasu stares down at his own feet. "Oh! I almost let my guard down!" Zamasu yelped. He magically changed his slippers into his usual white boots. He cleared his throat, "Now, Goku, what are you going to explain about traveling to the future to defeat my counterpart?"

"It all goes to this…" the Saiyan explained. Goku explained to King Kai the time he traveled to Future Trunks's timeline along with Vegeta and Bulma. The remaining humans fight Goku Black and Future Zamasu with their military equipment. Others hide in the sewer in order to survive. Two chaotic gods made their plan to end the mortal lives in all 12 universes by justice. With Future Trunks holding the evil gods, the two full blooded Saiyans come to their present timeline in order to get stronger countless times. As Goku and Vegeta return to the dreadful future, the two gods fused as one god known as Fused Zamasu. The people lended Future Trunks their energy before they were killed by Fused Zamasu. The future warrior slices the god in halves, causing an eerie gas that looks like Future Zamasu's head to appear all over the endless green sky, and possibly everywhere. Goku sends out Future Zeno with a button as the cute deity destroys the entire universe before Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Future Trunks, and Mai travels to the present timeline.

After Future Trunks and Mai went to another timeline without dealing with Goku Black once again, Beerus and Whis along with Goku traveled to the Sacred World of Kai in Universe 10 to check with Gowasu and Zamasu, who is still kept alive. Zamasu left there with his pet pig and his new power given to Renju. Renju looks a lot like Kibito with a younger appearance with a beauty mark on his face. He is much taller than Zamasu. Quite handsome too.

"And that's how it happened," the Saiyan finished. "Let me guess, instead of Lord Beerus who was going to destroy Zamasu in the present timeline, Vegeta's counterpart son defeated a better version of Zamasu from the future," King Kai recalled. "That's quite a lot of explanation for a Saiyan with a small brain like you, Goku." "I didn't think my counterpart can cause such havoc in the future!" Zamasu exclaimed. "I just wanted every mortal to know the god's purpose of greatness!" "Zamasu, everyone can't be a good person all the time," Goku considered. "I can't do anything about it but to save them from danger. Just let them see that you're on my side before you step close to them." "Take the Supreme Kai and Kibito, for instance," King Kai added. "They saved the whole world in danger from other demons and Majin Buu."

Zamasu's alarmed expression was seen in front of Goku as he lowered his head toward King Kai. "Wait, did you say Majin Buu?" Zamasu implied. "His sinful kind nearly bulldozed half of the universe where I used to live!" King Kai pat Zamasu in the back. "See, Zamasu? You just need to be considerate to everyone, even mortals!" King Kai bursted into laughter. "As a former north Kai, you'll do fine while you stay on Earth!" King Kai? I thought you're not okay with Zamasu living in this universe!" Goku exclaimed with his voice raising higher than his normal pitch. "Goku, you and Oturan are right about Zamasu!" King Kai beamed. "If he learns about Earth a lot, I'm sure Zamasu will end up in the same path as Piccolo and Vegeta! Then the world will be safe again (until Lord Beerus comes to destroy Earth)!" King Kai along with Bubbles and Gregory start jumping and dancing with joy. Zamasu stares at the north Kai with his companions in confusion. "Goku, what in the blazes is up with King Kai?" Zamasu was puzzled. "Thanks, King Kai, I knew you could count on Zamasu to be good!" Goku said joyfully.

With the approval of the north Kai, the entire planet is safe from Zamasu's suspicious plan. King Kai ended up having no doubt about the former Supreme Kai in training from the 10th universe making his debut to Earth for the first time. Will Zamasu handle his new soft side for the whole world? From now on, the green Kai will have to take it slow. He covers his embarrassed face, practically in lament. "This will be the longest day I've faced since I became Gowasu's student…" Zamasu mewled.


	3. First Breakfast at Oturan's

**Oturan's House**

It was 9:00 am on a Saturday. Zamasu woke up from the living room where he sleeps with his pet pig wrapped with his grey robe like a blanket. He is still irritated over the loud snoring from the Saiyan hybrid. Zamasu slowly stands up to stretch his upper body and move his head. He went to Oturan's bedroom to check up on her.

Inside the bedroom, Oturan was sleeping sideways, wearing nothing but a yellow low cut shirt and black low rise panties that exposes her butt crack. The green kai's cheek turns red as he sees Oturan's bare buttocks. Oturan was still snoring loudly. He sighed to himself with his hand pinching the bridge part of his nose, "(I can't believe she's sleeping in her panties…)" He stares at the sleeping Saiyan hybrid. "Hey, fairy, wake up…" Zamasu pulls the string part that was stuck between Oturan's butt crack. "...or I'll have to force you to get up by pulling your panties." He could not believe he touched an Earthling's intergluteal cleft. His only purpose to wake Oturan up would be to nearly sexually harass her. Oturan was grumbling in her sleep. The green Kai starts yanking Oturan's unmentionable as if it was a human size yo-yo.

Oturan yawned, "Alright, alright, I'm awake." Her hands wiped her eyes as it opened. Oturan first sees Zamasu holding her like a hanger. Her face turns red in anger while trying to slap Zamasu as he avoids Oturan's hands. "Put me down, you pervert!" "You asked for it," Zamasu sighed. He dropped the Saiyan hybrid wearing a T string as Oturan fell on her stomach in a comical style. Oturan stands up. "What gives you trying to wake me up laying your fingers in my butthole?" Oturan fumed. "I figure that you lived alone," Zamasu responded. "I thought you might need someone to look after you."

Zamasu has nowhere else to live, but ends up living in Oturan's house. The expression on Oturan's face didn't seem to have a fear sensation toward Zamasu ever since she met him on a sunny afternoon yesterday. Nobody told Oturan about his counterpart destroying the city in the future along with his other self in Goku's body. "What's next? Are you going to mate with me? Oh, I forgot, you said a Kai making love with a mortal won't make it possible," Oturan teased, laughing. "And what nonsense is that? Love?" Zamasu interrogated. The Saiyan hybrid lies on her stomach in her bed to seduce Zamasu. "And I thought you Kais knows everything about mortals," Oturan mocked. She grabs Zamasu's hand. "Maybe if I can show you how to snuggle." Zamasu let go of Oturan's hand. "I think I've seen enough of your buttocks for today," Zamasu interrupted in a disgusted tone. Zamasu left the bedroom. "Take a shower and get dressed, I'll make some breakfast in the kitchen."

One hour later, Oturan was dressed in her casual tee and sweatpants. She smells a savory aroma coming from the kitchen. "Something smells delicious~!" Oturan awed. She hurries to the kitchen and sees Zamasu making onion omelette with bacon from his pet pig. She shrieks, "What the hell are you doing cooking breakfast with your own pig?!" Zamasu restores his pet pig's skins while cooking. "Have you forgotten that a Kai like me can heal anyone alive? I can also magically make anyone wear the same clothes as me," Zamasu stated. "Thank goodness, I thought you're going to roast your own pet, that would totally be a nightmare," Oturan chuckled. Oturan stands next to the green Kai. "Since when exactly did you cook like a pro?" "I learn a lot from King Kai," Zamasu replied. He placed the omelette on a clean, empty plate. "He's a better cook than me, but I'm excellent at food presentation." "I didn't know King Kai could cook," Oturan shrugged. "No wonder that explains why Goku wants to train on his heavy planet."

Sometimes when she is outside of her house, she hears Goku's voice. He appears and reappears some other time when he trains at King Kai's planet. But that was back then. Goku now has a job as a farmer. Zamasu realized the time he spars with Goku. The green Kai was low-key impressed seeing how strong Goku was after Zamasu was defeated by the Saiyan. He thought to himself, "(That Saiyan beats me by training with King Kai? I've never thought I'd say this to myself, I regret being Gowasu's apprentice.)"

"The omelette is warm and fluffy, I suggest you should try it." Oturan examines the omelette Zamasu made. "I'm not going to eat it," she said in a careless tone. One of Zamasu's eyebrows twitched. He leans close toward Oturan. "And what childish response makes you refuse to eat anything that I prepare for you?" Zamasu scolded calmly with a furious expression on his face. "Uh, don't take this the wrong way, it's not that!" Oturan protected. The Saiyan hybrid starts grinning while grabbing two apples while slicing it into six pieces each apple with a knife. "I will eat what you've cook for me, on one condition, if you will join breakfast with me." The pig grunts in disappointment as Oturan feeds a slice of apple to Zamasu's pig. "And a meal for your pet pig too."

Oturan's childish side makes it charming for her to ask him to eat with the Saiyan hybrid. There's no point for Zamasu to fight his self control over Oturan's mixed personality. When disagreeing about the food Zamasu makes, breakfast isn't complete without two pairs of bacon on a plate, which came from his own pet. It's not animal abuse when Zamasu makes it up for his own pet by treating it nicely with healing power. "Fine, I'll feed you when I join the table for the breakfast I made," the green Kai sighed. "Oh, I'm going to go make some errands after breakfast," Oturan exclaimed. "What errands?" Zamasu asked. "I'm going to visit my old master then I'll make some grub for the three of us when I get home," Oturan replied. "It'll only take about an hour."

As Zamasu finished making a dozen omelettes and eight bacon on the side, the green Kai and Oturan was sitting on the chair with homemade breakfast on the table along with the flying pig. "Let's eat!" the two odd couples beamed in unison. Oturan quickly cuts the omelette in pieces and gobbles the food in an unmanly manner. Zamasu was just about to drink his tea as he stared at Oturan with his eyes widened. "(This fairy reminded me of Goku, well she's half a Saiyan, yes? That Saiyan race was known as their super strength, endless stomach, and their bloodlust over their skillful combat… just look at her, she's so cute when she eats!)"

The green Kai sighed, "Would you mind eating quietly? It's bad manners." Oturan spoked with her mouth full, "A Kai like you needs to eat more often!" "And don't try to speak with food in your mouth, it's a disgusting sight for my eyes," Zamasu displeased. Oturan swallowed her food. "Come on, Zas, look at your arms! It looks thin as a twig!" Oturan said in a concerned tone, pointing at Zamasu's arms. "Don't only drink tea without having a meal! It's not good for your health!" Oturan grabs one slice of omelette with her fork and nearly puts it in Zamasu's mouth. "Here, just eat this!"

Zamasu sees Oturan's cheeks that look like a chipmunk when she eats. He starts playing with Oturan's cheeks like it were squishy. "Why do your cheeks feel like giant rice cakes?" he teased. "Ow! That hurt!" Oturan groaned. "Let go of my cheeks! Can't you see that I'm still eating?" Oturan suddenly choked from the omelette. She pat herself in the center of her collarbone to relieve the food that was stuck inside her throat, and then drink some milk. Zamasu snorted without even breathing with laughter, "You should eat more properly, fairy, or the choking will take your life." Oturan grabs her cheeks. "Is that why you tease me? You're starting to sound like Whis," Oturan griped. It's wrong for the Saiyan hybrid to compare Zamasu to another god, but can he actually handle himself as her caretaker? Zamasu ignores why he plays with the Saiyan's cheeks. "You're so cute when your cheeks are full of what you ate," Zamasu said in a cute voice.

As Zamasu continues to play with her squishy cheeks, Oturan shoves one strip of bacon at Zamasu's mouth. She finally gets back at him for teasing her cheeks. The green Kai stops poking Oturan's cheek and starts coughing. The female Saiyan starts laughing at Zamasu's suffering. "Why are you laughing at me, fairy?" Zamasu coughed between words. "It's so funny how your face goes, pbft!" Oturan laughed, mimicking the same action as Zamasu. "We should get back to eating, save the laughter for later, though you have a great laugh," Zamasu chuckled a bit. The flying pig squeals in delight seeing Zamasu exposing his humorous side. "See, your pig finds it funny too!" Oturan gushed. Oturan continues to eat breakfast with Zamasu and his pet pig, while thinking to herself, "(I wonder what Master Hachi would say if Zamasu was my caretaker. I'm not certain that she's not okay with it, but at least one day, she'll see him in person if she visit at my house.)"


	4. Find Your Yang

**East District 439**

It was partly cloudy outside of the road. The Saiyan hybrid was hovering with the birds in the sky. Her black and yellow clothes and her hair are flowing with the wind. It has been half an hour since Oturan ate breakfast with Zamasu and his pet pig that flies with its small wings. She didn't expect the green Kai to live with her and cook the skin of his own pet then treat it like nothing happened to that flying pig by healing it. Despite him trying to wake up the Saiyan hybrid that was practically naked in her bedroom, Zamasu is one hell of a morning chef.

The black and blond tone haired girl was on the way to visit her old master at Bee School that was hidden in Hive Woods, unlike the Turtle School from a small island that was located in the south. The place was located in the north of the district that was not very far from Oturan's pace. It takes about thirty minutes to get there by vehicle, as for Oturan by flight, it took about five minutes.

**Hive Woods**

The Saiyan hybrid took a stroll once she landed on the ground of Hive Woods. "What a nostalgic sight," she sighed. Ever since Oturan was in her youthful years, she learned so many martial arts skills. She had her ups and downs whether she's the strongest in the school, and even picked up a fight against her classmates that wanted to beat her up. Oturan walked on a huge log that was a narrow bridge. She remembered that the log was meant for logrolling training. Oturan plays around the log by making it roll with her feet. She giggles a bit, "It would be funny if Zamasu tries to do logrolling on his own." She imagines Zamasu tip over the log sideways while walking on it without trying his hardest to make it roll too much. There are certain talents Zamasu can't do, though he has been on Earth less than a whole day.

An overweight woman around Goku's age was humming to herself while taking a stroll. She has light navy short hair that nearly matches her eye color. She was wearing a bee pattern robe that has the kanji signature that says bee on the back. Her clothes were black, yellow, and white. She sees Oturan logrolling on her own. "Well, well, look who's having fun there," an overweight woman laughed.

Oturan fell off the log and landed on a river hearing the voice of her old martial arts teacher. "Master Hachi!" Oturan yelped. The older woman starts laughing at Oturan who fell on the water. "It's good to see you again, Oturan, what brings my humorous former student here?" the older woman, Hachi grinned. Oturan hovers toward her old teacher. "I came back as soon as possible, Master Hachi, I'm here to talk with you," Oturan replied. "What would you like to talk about? I can't teach you more techniques since you learn it all by yourself," Hachi asked. "Before you answer, why don't we go for a stroll at the dojo?"

Oturan and Hachi took a stroll on the grassy road to Bee School. "Master Hachi, I was wondering, what if you fell in love with an alien? Could he consider himself to be your yang friend?" Oturan wondered. Oturan referred to a yang friend as a boyfriend, but if Zamasu had a girlfriend, would he have called Oturan a yin friend? "That's an odd question for you to ask me, Oturan," Hachi sneered. "Everyone don't call the yin yang guru nothing. You said you're a Saiyan from another planet, right?" "I honestly have a lot to say about why I'm living on this planet though," Oturan sighed, lowering her head with her eyes closed. "Sure, if any masculine alien proved himself that he loves and cares about you, then perhaps he is your yang friend," Master Hachi replied, grinning. "What if I told you that he's the same man that appears in the sky, laughing evilly at the entire universe?" Oturan asked.

The chubby woman stops moving her foot, then stares at the sky, imagining armies of Zamasu's head in the sky. She hears the green Kai cackling in her mind. Master Hachi was quivering in fear. Oturan stops walking by her foot. "Master Hachi?" Hachi flinched from the Saiyan hybrid's voice. "Yes?" she exclaimed with her eyes widened in fear. "Are you okay? You look pale," the Saiyan hybrid confused. "You know that green man in the sky?" Hachi stuttered. "You mean Piccolo?" Oturan asked. "No, what's his name? He is half bald..." Master Hachi muttered. The older woman shrugs her shoulders. "With a scary expression on his face…" "Zamasu from the 10th Universe?" Oturan hinted. The older woman in black and yellow grabs Oturan by her forearms. "Yes! He's a bad omen unlike the short Supreme Kai and his long haired apprentice that protects the world years ago! If possible, he could take over the world and kill every human here!" Hachi warned.

Oturan grabs her teacher's hands. "Master Hachi, you don't understand, Zamasu is only trying to stay here in peace and to protect the world in danger again," Oturan protected. "He came to Earth to take care of me." "What? He's taking care of you?! What if he poisoned everything he cooks? What if he's going to see you shower?" Master Hachi quavered frantically. "Master, calm down, Zamasu is not a bad person, at… at least I see him that way," Oturan stated in a clear tone. "Just give Zamasu some time to make changes to his personality. Can you do that for me?" Hachi finds it hard to prove that Zamasu is a Kai descendant from another universe. The bee instructor has no choice but to admit it. "I wouldn't have ever had the guts to say this, but I trusted you more than that wicked Supreme Kai you mentioned," Master Hachi said in a serious tone.

"I will only agree that Zamasu is a good Kai…" Hachi removes her robe and puts her left arm behind her back, clenches her hands open, and bends her knees as if she is squatting. She was in her fighting stance. "If you can battle me with the tactics from Bee School!" It is clear that Master Hachi wants to challenge a battle against the Saiyan hybrid. Oturan unzipped her yellow jacket that revealed her top part of her yellow combat clothes with black stripes as she stands in the same significant fighting stance as Master Hachi. Her top part of her clothes exposes her from her shoulders and arms to her deep cleavage and the lower part of her back. "It's been a while since I battled you, I forgot how you can keep up with me," Oturan smirked. "You're still wearing that? Whatever, at least it's the same color as my robe," Hachi commented.

The battle begins as student against instructor. The wind was playing around the crowded trees filled with birds and such creatures along with the ocean of grass. Hachi first punched Oturan in the face as the Saiyan hybrid avoided the blow. The older woman repeatedly punches faster, but she misses every time. To the Saiyan hybrid that has been through many sudden deaths since she came to Earth, Hachi is just a human woman with gutsiness and huge appetite. Oturan teleported behind her former teacher, and reappeared behind her. "You recently have the time to workout while we're battling, Master Hachi," Oturan smirked. The Saiyan hybrid threw a hammer arm on Hachi's back. Hachi fell ten feet in the sky as she screamed from her fall. The bee instructor jumped backward before landing on the grassy ground. "You still have a lot to learn from me!" Hachi shouted, charging at Oturan, repeatedly blowing punches and kicking her younger opponent. Beads of sweat start running down on Hachi's face. The Saiyan hybrid was finally off her guard after 12 punches as she was landing on her back with a comical flip. "That felt kinda right, I still can't beat you, just yet," Oturan groaned in pain.

Hachi stood in front of Oturan. "I can see why you're a half breeded Saiyan," Hachi grinned. "Here, take my hand." Oturan grabs Hachi's hand and brushes the dust off of her clothes. "I guess you're right all along, Master Hachi, Zamasu can be a jerk to everyone, but I find his soft side when he cares about me," Oturan sighed. "No matter if you win or lose against me, I trust that you can make Zamasu not only your yang friend, but also a good Kai!" Hachi replied. "Master Hachi?" Oturan exclaimed. "Where I disciplined you when you're younger, I trained most of your classmates to be generous to others," Hachi replies. She apologized to Oturan, "I blamed myself for jumping into conclusion all the sudden. I'm sorry I doubted your Kai friend, even if he takes the whole entire world with him."

"Don't be, master, I should be thankful to you for supporting me!" Oturan beamed. "I got one thing to tell you, Oturan, if he will take things slow being one of the good guys, you will have to be easy on Zamasu," Hachi advised. "But he's a Kai, how can I be easy on him?" Oturan vacillated. Hachi can agree that Zamasu is few steps ahead of everyone in the world including Oturan and the Z-Fighters. That stubborn apple was born to be strong and protective. "I agreed that you have made a point, but this involves nothing in combat," Hachi replied. "You just need to talk to him or give him compliments." "I guess there's no point in fighting our lives from Zamasu if he doesn't have any self control about us," Oturan agreed.

"And have you forgotten about something?" Hachi asked, slightly raising her voice. Oturan lowered her eyebrows in confusion. "Why all the sudden? Forgotten about what?" Oturan exclaimed. Hachi grins widely. "Come on, if any former bee students like you come visit me, they had to bring some dessert," Hachi giggled. "You can't visit me empty handed!" Oturan lifted one of her legs. "Uh, I think it's nice to see you again, so maybe I can come back with twice the amount of cake! Thanks for the advice! See you!" Oturan trembled in a nervous tone. Oturan hovers away from home. Hachi grabs Oturan's jacket that was lying on the ground and stares at the sky. "You forgot your jacket!" Hachi exclaimed.

**Oturan's House**

Zamasu was sitting on a bench outside near the front door, tapping his toes. "It's been half an hour, where is that fairy gone into? She might go for a takeout instead. Seriously..." the green Kai demanded, cursing under his breath. He first sees Oturan flying down to her house and landed her butt on the bench next to Zamasu. "Zamasu, whew, sorry I'm late!" Oturan greeted. "I figure I need some fresh air while I wait," Zamasu said calmly. He sees Oturan's bare cleavage in a disgusting tone as if she was dressed like a sexy bee in combat gear. "And what in the universe are you wearing? What if anyone sees you wearing those clothes that exposes your shoulders with their perverted eyes?"

"Are you not satisfied with how I dressed? No one can see me flying with these clothes I'm wearing!" Oturan protected. "Perhaps you can explain why you're home late rather than explaining the clothes you're wearing?" Zamasu scolded. "I was doing friendly sparring with my teacher for an advice exchange," Oturan responded, in a lively tone. "I figure you're my yang friend if we get along a lot." "Thanks to my ears, I might have heard about the yin yang dualism back when I was the North Kai in my original universe," Zamasu recalls. He spent his time ironically chasing wild goose as a North Kai studying life philosophy. "(Yin is passive for all female livings, while yang is passive for all male livings, so that means… Oturan calls me her boyfriend? This is madness! Can a mortal fall for a Kai like me?)"

"This may be sudden, so how do you feel when we should go out on a date later? It doesn't have to be a date," Oturan gulped. "I never heard about dating, what's it like?" Zamasu asked. Oturan lowered her head in embarrassment with her rosy cheeks and her shoulders shrugged. "Well, it's when two people love each other, they go out somewhere nice like a restaurant," Oturan stuttered. She pauses without feeling awkward while taking a deep breath. She continues with a lively tone, "But it doesn't have to be food related. They can go somewhere fun like an amusement park or the cinema theater."

"A date sounds incredible…"Zamasu grins. His joyful tone faded into an unpleasant tone. "For me, it's incredibly ridiculous." "I guess you're not an amusement person," Oturan sighs. The Saiyan hybrid grins, "But there's always your style of date, a classical concert or a nice drink at a tea cafe!" "Whatever examples you put up for a date, I don't find it pleasant when mortals are around," Zamasu chastised.

A small thundercloud appears above Zamasu's head, shocking his hair in fury. Zamasu stares up at the small cloud above him as he growls. The thundercloud continued to shock Zamasu in a comical style and flew into the sky. The green Kai covered in ashes groans in pain with his elbow spread away. "What the heck was that? Is it about to rain?" Oturan asked. "What are we having for lunch?" Zamasu groans. "Oh, right, I forgot about that! I'll make some jajang noodles and tteokbokki skewers with sausages for lunch!" Oturan beamed. The Saiyan hybrid went inside her house. Oturan was obsessed with making Korean food ever since she got into K-drama. "That's a stupid name for a noodle," Zamasu growled. The small thundercloud came back and shocked Zamasu in the butt, though the green Kai still wore his usual Kai robe. He groans in a humorous tone.

Hidden in the grey clouds, Beerus and Whis expose their mischievous side while teasing Zamasu when he disagrees about mortals' lifestyles. "This is too hilarious, my eyes can't take the humor," Beerus chuckled. "Ohoho, I wish this happens so often! Zamasu is too easy to be teased at," Whis laughed.


	5. Peez In a Pickle

After lunch, Oturan was in her closet, finding the right clothes to wear to go shopping. She tries on some of the clothing she has, which was sporty style clothing. "No, this won't do," she advised herself. Next is a cute style. "Too cute to look older." The next style is a Sunday clothing that was a dress. "Too formal." The next style is, "Perfect." She spent the next hour putting on makeup. Surely it took some time to practice to make it look elegant. Zamasu is on the couch with his pet pig in his lap wrapped in the green Kai's light blue sash. He was waiting for the Saiyan hybrid to get ready to go out. Earth women take about one hour or two to get ready to go out somewhere fun. Oturan went downstairs in her nice casual clothes and light makeup. "Sorry to keep you waiting, let's head out!" Oturan grins.

Zamasu gets up from the couch and examines Oturan's clothes with his arms behind his back. He first sees the black choker on Oturan's neck. How can she breathe through the tight necklace? It would be too much of a choker if Oturan kept it too tight her entire head could blow up. Below her tight necklace is her slightly ruffle white top that was off the shoulder and also a low cut. It's a displeased sight for Zamasu to see, though the clothing is long sleeved. At least her cleavage wasn't showing. It also included a nice purse. Her denim pants covered her waist as the sleeves of the jeans rolled above her ankles. Next is the shoes. The sandy brown sandals matched the casual looks, and it's easy to move.

"What are you wearing? This style is not good for my sight! Change your outfit right away!" Zamasu demanded. "What are you, a fashion stylist? These are the nicest clothes I've liked to wear when I go shopping!" Oturan snapped. "At least it's better than the clothes I wore in front of you! You can't stop me from wearing my own clothes!" "Perhaps I can magically change your clothes similar to mine," Zamasu mocked. "Don't even think about it!" Oturan fumed in a stubborn tone, pointing at Zamasu. Zamasu grins at Oturan with a rare expression on his joyful face. "I was being sarcastic, it's fun to be teased at," Zamasu laughed. Sometimes his variety of pitches of laughter sounds like a windshield that wipes the window of a car. "Quit teasing me!" Oturan whined.

**Mall**

It was an insane place to shop with not so many people that are crowded. Teenagers trying on new clothes. Two couples eating at a food court. The dads chilling at a lounging area with their own kids. Whatever the reason everyone goes to the mall, a tall green man in dark clothing with his white cape and turban was sitting on a loveseat filled with chaotic children. That indeed was none other than Piccolo. He is annoyed hearing the sounds of children's certain emotions. "(What is that girl taking so long? These childrens are different from Gohan's daughter!)" Piccolo grumbled, referring to Oturan. He can't take those children for another second ever since he sat himself down on the loveseat couch with two children bouncing between the Namekian. Earlier, the female Saiyan hybrid calls the Namekian on the phone while she is on the way to the mall.

"Hey, Piccolo!" A female voice was heard thanks to Piccolo's ears. The Saiyan hybrid along with the green Kai appeared entering the mall. "Oh, thank goodness," Piccolo sighs in relief. He stood up from his seat and stood in front of Oturan and an unrecognizable Kai with a careless expression on his face. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Piccolo! Girls want to look nice, right?" Oturan beamed, laughing while posing like a model. "I see you bring Zamasu," Piccolo scolded in a gruff tone causing Oturan in a shocking tone. Zamasu stood toward Piccolo. The Namekian turns at the green Kai. "Why are you here? Do you have any plans to abolish every living thing, or even hide the Time Ring behind your back so you can go to another timeline?" "A Namekian like you interviewing me? Rumor has it that you used to wish to take over the world awhile back," Zamasu smirked. He spread his hands away from his back. "The past is the past, Piccolo, if that's your name." Zamasu pointed at his own bare right index finger. "The cat let themselves out of its bag. I have no use of the Time Ring, see? My hands are cleansed without it."

Oturan stood between the two green men. "Uh, save your discussion for later, I don't want you two to cause a scene!" Oturan cautioned, lightly pushing Zamasu and Piccolo away from each other as the three started walking into the hallway. She turned at Piccolo. "Piccolo, Zamasu is not going to do any harm with anyone no matter how many times he rants about it," she explained clearly. "He may not be a good Kai, but someday he will become one just like the Supreme Kai. Give him some time to be on our side from now on. Goku told me that he'll do fine living in this universe."

"I heard you spoke with Goku about the Kai from another universe, guess I never have said this to you in the first place, but you're right, it'll be a truce between the whole world and Zamasu," Piccolo admitted. He turned at Zamasu, "I've been helping the kid shop at this noisy mall since she was a young girl. The worst part is the children around me making a ruckus." "You tell me, brother, children with such mischievous personalities are full of havoc," Zamasu sighed in annoyance. "Brother?" Piccolo asked. "We're green of different shades, and we have ears that are pointy, right?" Zamasu asked with a silly grin on his face.

"I see your point despite the way you speak to me like how Goku speaks to me, brother," Piccolo replied. "Call me as your older brother whenever we have a chat," Zamasu said. He shudders, "I tell you, I can't breathe speaking formally with the other Supreme Kais across the galaxy." "We're almost there! You two can chat later, let's go shopping!" Oturan beamed. "Zamasu, my brother, we're about to arrive at a place called hell," Piccolo sighed. Oturan along with the two green alien heads inside a clothing store.

**Clothing Store**

As the Saiyan hybrid went over three aisles in the female section, she suddenly bumps into a short blond woman with a bob hairdo that is overweight. "Oops, sorry!" Oturan yelps. "Hey, I know you! Aren't you one of my classmates from Bee School?" the short woman exclaimed. "Wait a second? Peez? Aren't you the girl that saves my back from the bullies?" Oturan exclaimed. "Good to see you again, Oturan!" Peez said in a gleeful tone, hugging the female Saiyan hybrid. "Yeah! Long time no see!" Oturan beamed. Peez let go of Oturan as she stares at Piccolo and Zamasu. "Seriously though, who is the shorter green guy next to Piccolo?" Peez puzzled, pointing at Zamasu.

"He's Zamasu, it's a long story why this Kai from the 10th Universe came here," Oturan replied to Peez. "I'm trying to make him like anyone like you." "Don't worry about him being the hellion bean, he will not do any harm to you for the sake of his purpose," Piccolo added. "Based on what that Zamasu guy with you is wearing right now, I guess he wants to be like this Kibito guy from another world?" Peez stated. "That's the reason why I take him shopping! He's been wearing the same clothes ever since he got here!" Oturan reasoned. Zamasu sighs while his eyes narrowly staring at Oturan, "(I can use magic to change any clothes on you…)" He is most likely to tease or torture Oturan if he avoided the chance to kill a fly.

"Zamasu deserved the luxury to live on Earth! Imagine Zamasu having a hard time living under a Supreme Kai's shadow," Peez declared. She spoke in a lively tone, "heck, I should probably choose some casual clothes on him!" "Thanks for taking Zamasu for granted, Peez, but it's my job to pick some clothes for him," Oturan assured. "Let me handle him for you, you've taken care of Zamasu who almost got you killed since square one," Peez asserted. "How did you know I was taking care of him?" Oturan asked. Peez's tone changed into a painful expression. "It hit me hard when I shapeshifted into Zamasu's pet flying pig," Peez groaned, feeling her back. "What the?" Oturan exclaimed.

**Flashbacks**

_Oturan was dressed in her casual tee and sweatpants. She smells a savory aroma coming from the kitchen. "Something smells delicious~!" Oturan awed. She hurries to the kitchen and sees Zamasu making onion omelette with bacon from his pet pig. She shrieks, "What the hell are you doing cooking breakfast with your own pig?!" Zamasu restores his pet pig's skins while cooking. "Have you forgotten that a Kai like me can heal anyone alive? I can also magically make anyone wear the same clothes as me," Zamasu stated._

_Peez, disguises as Zamasu's pig, thoughts to herself, "(Gosh, I can't take it anymore, it hurts so much…)" She burst into tears in anime style._

**Flashbacks end**

Oturan thoughts to herself, "(Have I been eating from Peez's back? Ew, at least I took a number two earlier…)" Zamasu thoughts, "(I nearly killed a mortal without listening to Lord Beerus, I think I'm going to be sick…)" Zamasu smiles without hesitating about the time he made breakfast for Oturan. "I think it's best for me to get to know you mortal- I mean, Peez?" "Yes, that's me!" Peez replied. The overweight blonde immediately forgets her pain for shapeshifting as Zamasu's pet flying pig this morning. She takes shape shifting a bit too far as an expert at transformation, but she still fails to transform herself as a skinny and an attractive woman.

The green Kai turns at Oturan, "Fairy, I'll take care of your little friend while I treat her to some authentic food later," Zamasu said. "You what?" Oturan exclaimed. Piccolo guarded Oturan. "I wouldn't butt in, this will be a lesson for Zamasu to care for humans," Piccolo protected. "See you later, fairy," Zamasu greeted, walking away with Peez. "I'll catch up with you, Oturan!" Peez spoked.

The female Saiyan hybrid glared at Zamasu. "He better not lay a fist at her face," Oturan said in an angry, serious tone."Don't be such a green eyed monster, Oturan, he's only spending time with your friend by observing her," Piccolo asserted. Oturan turns at the Namekian smiling nervously, "What? Me? I'm not jealous!" She hopes that Zamasu will not kill the overweight blonde for being annoying in public. Still, he could possibly hurt a fly. But would that fly count as a mortal? Flies are another living insect with a purpose for its life. Flies can't live without a stinger from a bee.

The female Saiyan hybrid taunted and pointed at Piccolo. "Haha! You're just jealous of Zamasu because he's stronger than you!" "I'm not jealous of Zamasu, you just want to spend time with him, don't you?" Piccolo low-key teased Oturan. The Saiyan hybrid blushed while hiding her face in embarrassment. "Aargh! I swear I'm not jealous! You're worse than Zamasu who teases me before I got here with him!" Oturan fumed. "And you said we shouldn't cause a scene," Piccolo recalled. "Damn it!" Oturan fumed, while laying her head backward on top of a random clothes rack.

Aisle by aisle, Oturan spies on Zamasu and Peez while Piccolo was holding some of the clothes Oturan picked out earlier. Some other time, she and Piccolo hide their identity wearing sunglasses, hats, and leather jackets to keep spying on the two. "Huh?" Peez exclaimed. The disguised tall green Namekian and the Saiyan hybrid turn away from the overweight blonde and the green Kai. Much later, Oturan continues spying on Zamasu while sitting outside of the clothing store next to a plant with Piccolo. "I rarely see you feeling suspiciously jealous while you're shopping," Piccolo replied. "How many times have I told you that I'm not jealous?" Oturan scolded at Piccolo.

**Food Court**

Zamasu and Peez are on their way to the food court. "You're actually a nice person with a mature expression, Zamasu," Peez laughed. "Oh, stop, I learned a lot about philosophy ever since before I took a step on Earth," Zamasu chuckled. "How about you name one philosophy about me?" Peez asked. "Hmm, I say you had a nice meal that you savored it more than any ordinary mortals that I've met!" Zamasu complimented. "That's definitely true!" Peez exclaimed. She stares down at herself. "So far I'm sure I ate a lot in my usual diet." "Since you pay most of the clothes you bought for me, it's time for me to pay you back with the food of your choice," Zamasu affirmed. "How about that new boneless chicken court? I can hear my stomach singing!" Peez exclaimed, staring at the chicken court known as Mr. Popper's Chicken.

Oturan was eating 8 boxes of orange chicken with chow mein and vegetables on the table while Piccolo was watching her eat. "Ah, I eat well, but I better keep checking on Zamasu," Oturan sighed. She glared suspiciously at Zamasu and Peez just now sitting down with their popcorn sized bowl full of boneless chicken. "They look like yin and yang friends already, but not for long." "Are you going to keep feeling envy about them?" Piccolo asked. Oturan turns at Piccolo. "I gotta slap you if you keep telling me that I'm a green eyed monster, really!" Oturan snarled, nearly about to slap Piccolo.

Peez devours the savory boneless chicken like it was a bag of potato chips. Although Peez is just an ordinary human, she sure eats like a Saiyan. After 7 boneless chicken, she started choking. "Peez!" Zamasu exclaimed. He starts growling. "(Damn, I can disagree for a small thundercloud that shoves my buttocks, and now I had to save a mortal?)" He stood behind Peez who was struggling to breathe, and started to perform CPR. "Don't worry, I know CPR!" Others stare at Zamasu and Peez including Oturan and Piccolo.

Oturan gasps, seeing the horrible sight between him and her friend. She started bursting out her angry tears. "(Zamasu, I can't believe you, I thought you're a good person, you attempted to kill my friend Peez…)" Oturan thoughts. Oturan suddenly transformed, but it isn't obviously her Super Saiyan form. She was boiling into jealousy, but not wrathfully. Her long front part of her hair extended like it was an antenna. Her entire eyes are black with many blue pupils along with two golden marks that strays below her eyelids. She grew two more arms with sharp shoulder pads as her new thick wristbands ripped the long sleeves of her off shoulder top. Her wing sashes appeared attached with her new bright yellow choker. Her feet grew like how she wore high heels.

"ZAMASU!" She yells in a jealous, furious tone, rushing toward the green Kai. Piccolo sees the horrible appearance of Oturan in surprise. Zamasu sees Oturan in a different form. "We've caused too much of a scene, have we?" Piccolo sighed, carelessly pinching the bridge of his nose. "But still…" His expression changed again while resumely staring surprisingly at Oturan's strange form. What is that mysterious form Oturan transformed into? Piccolo can't just stand there forever, is he going to stop Oturan at any time? Or does he need backup from the Z-Fighters?


	6. Don't Feel So Enbee!

The green Kai stood behind Peez who was struggling to breathe, and started to perform CPR. "Don't worry, I know CPR!" Others stare at Zamasu and Peez including Oturan and Piccolo.

Oturan gasps, seeing the horrible sight between him and her friend. She started bursting out her angry tears. "(Zamasu, I can't believe you, I thought you're a good person, you attempted to kill my friend Peez…)" Oturan thoughts. Oturan suddenly transformed, but it isn't obviously her Super Saiyan form. She was boiling into jealousy, but not wrathfully. Her long front part of her hair extended like it was an antenna. Her entire eyes are black with many blue pupils along with two golden marks that strays below her eyelids. She grew two more arms with sharp shoulder pads as her new thick wristbands ripped the long sleeves of her off shoulder top. Her wing sashes appeared attached with her new bright yellow choker. Her feet grew like how she wore high heels.

"ZAMASU!" She yells in a jealous, furious tone, rushing toward the green Kai. Piccolo sees the horrible appearance of Oturan in surprise. Zamasu sees Oturan in a different form. He immediately saves Peez from choking as the plus sized human spits out a bite sized chicken and falls on her back. "Get Master Hachi for me, and hurry," Peez spoked to Zamasu in a soft voice. "Oturan is in trouble, she has her contact numbers on her phone inside her purse." Peez remained unconscious from the aftermath choking on her dear life. "Peez, you should thank me when you wake up," Zamasu said in a lower voice. He stares at Oturan in a humanoid bee form. Oturan's shoulder off top was nearly ruined while transforming as a humanoid bee that her jealousy stands in her way.

Zamasu stood at Piccolo, "Namekian, distract Oturan while I grab her purse!" "What about her purse?" Piccolo asked. "I'm going to call Miss Hachi from that phone inside her purse," Zamasu replied. "We'll have to settle this outside where there is plenty of space," Piccolo spoked in a gruff tone. "Fine, I'll feel nothing but hot water if we fought with those people around us," the humanoid bee Oturan sighed, in a calm, angry tone. People clamoured about the humanoid bee. Some say Oturan looks hideous with that form. The humanoid bee glares at some of the people with her hot boiling temper. "I'll have you know that I'm prettier than you, if you DON'T take back what you said about me!" Everyone flinches from hearing Oturan's loud voice. Oturan headed outside along with Piccolo holding all the shopping bags and Zamasu who was holding Peez on his back. The two green men with unconscious Peez and Oturan headed to the enormous courtyard of the mall.

**Mall Courtyard**

The courtyard is not as big as the backyard from the Capsule Corp. Piccolo removed his turban and his cape and gently put it in the ground. Zamasu placed the unconscious overweight blonde on a nearby bench. Zamasu, Piccolo, and the humanoid bee were standing in their own fighting stances. The humanoid bee opens her index fingers and thumbs, then throws eight black stingers at Zamasu and Piccolo from her fingertips with small electrical waves attached to all 20 stingers on four of her hands. The two green men evaded the humanoid bee's long ranged attack. Zamasu teleported behind Oturan to chop her in the back of her neck, and took her purse. She ducks from Zamasu's chop attack and stares back at him. "What are you doing?" Oturan snarled. Zamasu choked the humanoid bee Oturan with the straps of her own purse and pulled it away from her. "Piccolo, can you handle her alone?" Zamasu asked Piccolo. "It's fair enough for one against one," Piccolo replied, grabbing four of Oturan's forearm.

"I'm warning you, Piccolo, you would have grabbed me by my hands," the humanoid bee chuckled. She bends the rest of her electric chain stingers from her fingers to bind it around Piccolo. "D-Damn it!" Piccolo shouted. "Are you jealous of me now? Are you going to call Goku to help you? Go ahead, cry on his shoulder if you can get out of my stingers," Oturan mocked in a sassy tone. "You're right, I should get Goku to make you change back," Piccolo replied, struggling to escape from the thunderous thread of the humanoid bee's hands. The green Kai opened Oturan's purse to find her mobile phone. He turned it on, swiped the screen and contacted Oturan's teacher Hachi. The phone was ringing. "Pick up, pick up, damn it," Zamasu cursed.

" _Hello?"_ a female voice was heard from Oturan's phone on Zamasu's hand. "Is this Hachi?" Zamasu asked. " _That voice! You can't be Zamasu, are you?"_ Hachi exclaimed, on the phone. "Yes, I believe one of your former students Oturan is in trouble, can you come to the mall's courtyard?" Zamasu asked. " _This is bad, is Oturan in her Enbee form?"_ Hachi gulped, on the phone. Zamasu stares at Oturan shackling Piccolo like he is a wild animal. "Enbee?" Zamasu was puzzled. " _I'll explain on the way there! Give me an hour!"_ Hachi replied, on the phone. The phone call ended as Zamasu put Oturan's phone back inside her purse.

Piccolo speak with his minds, "(Goku, can you hear me?)" " _Huh, Piccolo?"_ Goku vacillated, in a far distance. "(It's Oturan, she's gone berserk, but she is not even in her Super Saiyan form!" Piccolo thoughts. " _Whoa, does this mean that Oturan has new power I didn't expect from her?"_ Goku exclaimed. "(I can explain later! And bring Vegeta with you!)" Piccolo thoughts. Zamasu hurries toward Piccolo to pull him out of Oturan's stinger. "How are you holding up?" Zamasu asked Piccolo. "I'm almost done for, but thanks to you, you had my back," Piccolo replied, struggling to use his arms to escape. "Her hand is her weakness!"

Piccolo and Zamasu charged at the humanoid bee to attack her as she counterattack the two green men. But suddenly, a Saiyan in orange and a shorter man with spiky hair that was out of his face appears to take the attack from Oturan's latching stinger. "Ooh, what the heck is that monster?" Goku groaned, touching his face in agony. Oturan gave death glares at Goku as she growled. "Eek! I take it back!" "That voice! It can't be that Saiyan girl!" Vegeta startled. "It's Oturan that transforms into an enbee," Zamasu replied. "How the heck did you know about that?" Vegeta asked, in his usual angry tone. "Well, Saiyan, I speak with her instructor Hachi earlier," Zamasu mentioned. "She will come soon before you know it." "Grr, four against one?" Oturan growled. "Fine, it's still a bummer though, from now on, no more tricks under my sleeves! It's slower than my four fists anyways!" She charged at them as the four evaded Oturan's attack. The five fighters attack at a speed no ordinary human can keep up.

Peez woke up from her unconsciousness. "What's going on?" Peez exclaimed. She sees Oturan in her Enbee form while throwing punches at the three Z-Fighters along with Zamasu. Hachi appears next to one of her students. "Oturan transformed into Enbee," Hachi replied. Oturan stares at Peez and Hachi in distraction as Goku was the first one to punch her in the face as she fell five feet on the ground near the two overweight female humans. "Oturan!" Peez exclaimed.

Oturan slowly stood up and hollered at Peez while pointing at Zamasu, "Zamasu's mine! He warms up my heart, he is a fire to my ice!" The envious bee pointed at Peez. "As for you, you're like a tree to him! I can see you burning to death when you're with him! You don't need to be warm for him, but I do!" "Huh?" The Z-fighters exclaimed in unison while staring at Zamasu in confusion. "Is this what I'm fighting for over Oturan's love interest?" Vegeta growled. "It may be a stupid purpose, Vegeta, at least she's open about it," Piccolo smirked. "This could get ugly, I don't know what she's talking about, but I think it's best we stay out of this," Goku gulped.

"What are you talking about? I just wanted to get along with him more than he gets along with me!" Peez shouted. "He suffers more than the time you were bullied by our classmates back then! But when I saw you change like this, you're…" "I'm what?" Oturan asked. "You're more of a jerk than Zamasu!" Peez shouted. Oturan was surprised that her friend calls the Saiyan hybrid a jerk. Rather than feeling devastated, Oturan felt something about Peez who was being the bully to her. Instead of losing her pride back in Bee School, her arrogance calls out her name. "Me? I'm the jerk?" Oturan scoffed, in a furious tone. "Excuse me, pig girl, I endured the pain hiding my strength long enough from you and everyone we learned under the same roof!" She sighed, "Just remember this, you're the first human friend I had, and I couldn't stay mad at you for a minute just to see how happy you are every time I glance at you!"

The chubby blonde starts bursting into tears while hugging her friend who was just a human sized bee. "This is my fault! I'm sorry I made you so jealous! I just wanted to help him feel welcome to this world!" Peez wailed. Hachi sees Peez hugging Oturan, and closes her eyes as she bursted into tears. "A hug will calm you, and the curse inside will soon be gone from your body," Hachi said in a soft, tender tone while joining Peez. "I guess you didn't fall for him all along?" Oturan spoked in a soft voice.

Oturan's hair slowly dropped as it grew back the same length before she transformed into an Enbee. As she blinks, her eyes change back to normal with the golden marks under her eyelids faded away from her face. The heels, the heavy wristbands, the sharp shoulders pads, and the extra arms from the Saiyan hybrid faded with Oturan standing tip-toed. Her shoulders off top along with her sleeves are still ripped from transforming, exposing her black strapless bra. Her choker was also gone.

"I'm sorry, Peez," Oturan smiled, hugging Peez and Hachi back. Goku along with Vegeta, Zamasu, and Piccolo stand toward the Saiyan hybrid along with Hachi and Peez as they wiped the tears off of their faces. "Great job, you two!" Goku laughed. "That was intense seeing you with such an odd power other than Super Saiyan," Piccolo spoked to Oturan. "I'm still not impressed seeing you in a different form, but I'm grateful that you landed a punch on my face the first time," Vegeta added. "You shouldn't go out with your exposed chest, your underclothes are showing," Zamasu spoked in a disgusted tone, pointing at Oturan in her ripped top. Oturan stares down at herself and sees her top ripped. "Aw, man, that was one of my favorite blouses!" Oturan groaned. She hurried and grabbed one of her new clothes inside her shopping bags. She picked out a white halter neck top and put it on.

"What was that about? How did you two change Oturan back?" Goku asked. "I'm glad you asked the right person that was responsible for one of my former students," Hachi replied, in a calm, serious tone. "Let me tell you about the days Oturan was in Bee School. She had a hard time with my other students having nothing but trouble bullying her. Once few of my students dared her to set foot on several decades old curse that was located in the center of a camphor tree. She was nowhere to be found in days taking the dare." Oturan's instructor stares at Piccolo. "You were there to rescue my best student in my league." "I'm always there for Oturan when she feels envy," Piccolo said, in his deep voice. Oturan lightly punched Piccolo in the arm in anger with a grumpy expression on her face. Piccolo and Oturan have a little in common, but they are green in a different way.

"Say, Piccolo, why didn't you hug Oturan?" Goku asked. "It's too obvious for me to change her back, and it's embarrassing," Piccolo replies, with his eyes closed. Vegeta snickers hearing Piccolo's comments. "I think I had enough amusement for today, I'll brew some tea at home," Zamasu sighed. "Mr. Zamasu, don't you have a place to live?" Hachi exclaimed. "I live with her," Zamasu replied, grabbing Oturan's shoulder. Piccolo, Vegeta, Hachi, and Peez's eyes widened. "Say what?" Vegeta exclaimed. "You live with Oturan?" Peez exclaimed. "He may be trying to be a nice guy, but I don't think Chi-Chi would allow him to live with me," Goku laughed.


	7. Follow the Unknown Visitors

**Unknown Plains**

It was cloudy at noon. A human with a slender appearance went out of his house to hunt some animal. He appears to hold a bowgun with a holster full of arrows. He was out for a drive in a grassland until he heard a loud crashing heading north. “Oh, stink bug! What in tarnation was that?” he cries out. He pushes the brake from his hover car with his foot, and then grabs his bowgun and the rest of his equipment. He hurried to find what was making that loud noise from a distance. It appears that there are three ships that were shaped like a sphere crash landed on a grass. Who could possibly be interrupting peace at a time like this? It couldn’t possibly be another Saiyan as bad as Raditz many years ago.

The rounded door from one of the three ships was opened, exposing a middle aged human-like person wearing shades of sandy brown clothes with a shaved beard and thick eyebrows on his face. His lower part of his hair is shorter than his upper part of his hair. “We’re here,” a middle aged man spoked. Two more ships have opened its door. The two are younger than the man with a shaved beard. The boy with a short messy hairdo wore dusty green and grey clothing. His facial expression looks like Vegeta, but has a lighter skin tone. The brown single pigtail haired girl wore bluish teal and black clothes as she wipes her eyes to wake herself up. It’s clear that the three are Saiyans by their hairdo. “How long have I’ve been asleep?” the female yawned. “Wow, this is Earth? It’s almost the same as our last three visits from Planet Tunepta,” the younger Saiyan awed.

The human with his bowgun pulls his weapon out. “Hey, who do you three think you are? Get out of this planet if you are planning to take down humanity!” the human yells. “Shoot me,” the older man spoked in a gruff tone. “What did you say?” the human shouted. “Go ahead, I’m not afraid,” the older man replied as he smirked. The human gave no hesitation as he shoots an arrow at the older Saiyan as he grabs it. “What the?” he exclaimed. “Look, we don’t want any troubles, I suggest you should put down your weapon and hear us out.” the older Saiyan replied. The human pointed at the older Saiyan, “You reminded me of that damn shaggy haired man who wipes one of my boss’s life!”

“Oh? You mean Raditz? I heard he was looking for his younger brother before he was killed by a Namekian who was born here,” the older Saiyan replied. “Who are you people? State yourself!” the human stuttered. “We are from the Saiyan race, my name is Kernel,” the older Saiyan, Kernel greeted. Kernel pointed at his two Saiyan allies with his open hand. “My allies behind me are Orcus and Parsel. We’re here to seek someone with a soul inside someone’s body.” “Let me get things straight, you three are ghostbusters?” the human asked. “No, not really, we’re more of group explorers,” Orcus chuckled in a quirky tone. “Do you happen to find a victim that has two different souls?” Parsel asked.

“I wish to get some time off to help with your concern, but I don’t know any tales about a lost soul, honestly,” the human replies. Kernel paused as he lowered his head. “Boss, what’s wrong?” Orcus asked. Orcus’s older teammates raise his head toward the human. “Well, perhaps I’ll leave you no harm for being an honest human,” Kernel sighed. The older Saiyan turns at his other two allies. “Let’s go somewhere else, you two, maybe someone else can have more info than that hunter who nearly pierce through me.” “Right!” Parsel replied. “Mm-hmm,” Orcus responded. The three Saiyans hovered in the air leaving the ship where it landed.

**Oturan’s House**

In the extra room, the female Saiyan hybrid and the green Kai were playing a racing video game. They’ve played games for one and half hours. Most of the time Oturan discusses the racing game. “Come on, Zamasu, use that ice item toward that girl in green!” Oturan gushed. “How do you use the item again?” Zamasu asked in confusion. “Press the S button to throw the items!” Oturan replied. “Got you, mortal!” Zamasu taunted. “Yeah, you got her!” Oturan cheered, referring to the character on the screen. Zamasu put his small controller down. Oturan sees Zamasu’s player on the screen doing nothing. “Uh, Zamasu? Why are you stopping?” the female Saiyan puzzled.

“Pause the game, I think I’m sensing an energy that is different from Goku,” Zamasu commanded. Oturan pressed one of the buttons on the controller as Zamasu went out of the room to get some fresh air as she followed the green Kai. “You’re saying there’s someone else coming to Earth?” Oturan asked. She stares at Zamasu, but he was not in the room. “Zamasu?” Zamasu was standing outside near the front door. He inhaled and exhaled, “King Kai, can you hear me? If you can hear me, I have a nice joke to tell you.” He pauses for a moment and starts snickering while thinking of a joke or a pun. “Why do ghosts cheer?” He shouted out with his hands around his green lips, “Because they have the spirit!”

**King Kai’s Planet**

The North Kai heard a spooky joke from the former North Kai from the 10th Universe. Gregory along with Bubbles was chasing each other. He covered his mouth to avoid spatting his saliva out, and burst his laughter out with his hands on his chest. “Oh, I didn’t see that coming!” King Kai guffawed.

**Outside Oturan’s House**

“Ahem, King Kai?” King Kai ignores Zamasu as he continues to laugh.  _ “That joke you brought up gives me the giggles, Zamasu, I would have thought of that decades ago,”  _ King Kai asked as his laughter died down. “ _ And you were saying?” _ “I believe that we need to discuss somebody who made their first visit to Earth,” Zamasu replied.  _ “I knew you were calling me because of that! Though you’re not as strong as before you head to Earth, it would still be wise for you to confront them with Goku and that young woman that you take care of.” _ “Are you assuming that I’m weak after I’m banished from my home universe? I’m still quite as strong as that Saiyan Goku you mentioned!” Zamasu accused.

_“I guess Lord Beerus will be my last resort…”_ King Kai snickered. The north Kai then hollered, _“...if you could shut your mouth!”_ King Kai hollered. Zamasu quickly bowed his head down. “I’m sorry! I take it back! I still have a lot to learn on planet Earth!” Zamasu yelped. _“Of course you do, Zamasu,”_ King Kai replied in a calm tone. _“I’m sure you can still fight them at your current rate. Bring Goku and Oturan with you to find out that those three unknown visitors are up to no good!”_ Zamasu heads back inside Oturan’s house to get Oturan.

The green Kai grabs Oturan by her elbow. “You’re coming with me, fairy, we need to find those mor-- I mean those unknown visitors with such a massive amount of ki,” Zamasu commanded. “Wait, hold on, I’m not going out with these clothes I’m wearing,” Oturan notified, referring to the plain shirt with her grey sweatpants she was wearing. “Just give me a minute to get ready!” She hurried to her room upstairs to change into her usual combat clothes that exposed some of her skin. “Oh, shtick, does it matter for you to go out in an combat attire that has so much exposure…?” Zamasu muttered under his breath. The green Kai hovered out of Oturan’s house alone and hurried to Goku’s house.

**Goku’s House**

Zamasu stands at the door and rang the doorbell. Someone opened the door. “Hello? Who are you? Piccolo’s brother?” A mini version of Goku named Goten answered the door.  _ “Piccolo’s brother? That was quite a coincidence, just the other day, I told PIccolo to call me brother,”  _ Zamasu thoughts. The green Kai replied, “Ehehehe, I kinda look like his brother by my pointy ears.” Zamasu was smiling without a single suspicion in his eyes. He can tell that Goten is curious about the former apprentice. Goten’s mother Chi-Chi appeared standing behind Goten. “Goten, you shouldn’t be talking to a stranger at the door,” Chi-Chi scolded. She turns at Zamasu in shock, angrily pointing at him. “You’re Zamasu, right? I’m not afraid to scream in fear at you even if I had my eyes on you since the day your faces appeared in the green sky! What are you planning to do with my Goku?! Are you going to kill him again?!”

Zamasu covered his ears from the loud screeching tone from the human woman in her mid age. “Be quiet, woman! Don’t you dare scream at my face, I have highly sensitive ears!” Zamasu growled as his veins started bulging on his forehead. He spokes in a calm tone. “I have my reasons to borrow the partner of your life. One, I’ll need to see Goku, and two, I have no intention of killing him slowly.” “So what are you going to do with my dad, Mr. Zamasu?” Goten asked. Zamasu squats down toward Goten. “Little boy, somebody is visiting this planet where you humans live, but with my help, your father along with Oturan can track them down,” Zamasu explained. “If our neighbor can meet them, can I come with you?” Goten asked, referring the neighbor to Oturan.

Chi-Chi protected her younger son by hugging him. “I think Goten should stay out of this, I don’t want him to get kidnapped like how Piccolo kidnapped my older son!” Chi-Chi swore to let her younger son go out alone. “Mom!” Goten groaned, struggling to be free from his mother’s arms. “If you’re looking for Goku, he is outside farming some vegetables in the field!” The single bun haired woman pointed outside where there are rows of vegetables in the garden. “Thank you, Mrs. Goku, it won’t take long for me to borrow him,” Zamasu replied. He hovers around the garden and then senses Goku’s energy.

**Garden**

Half of the lettuce was harvested from the garden. Goku senses energy from the south with his fingers on his forehead. Goku’s eyes widened in surprise. “Whoa, where are those energies coming from? They sure have some enormous power!” Goku awed. Zamasu appeared hovering toward Goku. “Hello, Goku, we meet again,” Zamasu greeted. Goku turns at Zamasu. “Zamasu, it’s sure to meet you again! What brings you here?” Goku spoked. “Kami help me, why am I doing this to myself teaming up with the Saiyan in front of me?” Zamasu muttered, lowering his head along with his voice. The green Kai raises his head at the Saiyan in orange again with a normal speaking tone after he clears his throat. “Would you join me and Oturan on the hunt to search where the unknown energies are from?” “I guess I should take a break from harvesting some lettuce,” Goku replied, scratching his head. “But where is Oturan? I thought she’s with you.”

The Saiyan hybrid in black and yellow appeared landing next to Zamasu. “Sorry I’m late,” Oturan huffed. “I assumed that the unknown energies could be another villain invading the world again.” Goku puts on his usual turtle gi. “Well, you could be right, who knows what they are going to do? Unless they came to warn us about the world in danger again just like when the Supreme Kai appeared in the middle of the tournament,” Goku agreed, in a serious tone. “Shin? What gives him purpose to visit Earth?” Zamasu asked in a curious tone. “That short boy and his apprentice visited Earth for some reason, and then Vegeta appeared out of control moments later, I have no idea what’s happening to him,” Oturan replied. “Ehehe! Now’s a good time to tell you, but I can explain about it while we look for somebody stronger,” Goku laughed. “Their energies are coming from the north, don’t let the energies fade away,” Zamasu replied. Zamasu, Oturan, and Goku hovered to the north of the area.

**Sky**

The wind was intense while the two Saiyans and the green Kai were flying with their hair blown as they flew near the clouds. “So this childish Majin Buu once threatened the world from the spells of Babidi? I would like to meet him someday,” the green Kai exclaimed. “He’s actually cute in person, but no matter what, you should always be generous to him by giving him some chocolate or candy, or even tickle him,” Oturan grinned. “I don’t agree with what you’re saying, Oturan, I think that’s a sign for disgusting mortals who cherish each other,” Zamasu sighed.

“Oh, really? What about the time you and Peez cherished each other last time?” Oturan sassed with her hands on her hips. “What reason would you consider it cherishable? I’m taking care of your disgusting human friend!” Zamasu chastised. She suddenly transforms into Enbee as she is enraged at Zamasu. “That’s LITERALLY the same thing!” Oturan growled. “Eek! Oturan!” Goku exclaimed. Zamasu was hovering in front as Goku stood in the back as the two quickly hugged Oturan to change her back to normal. The Saiyan hybrid blushed as she turned back to her normal state. “Now that’s what I call cherishable,” Zamasu slowly grins, at Oturan. “Zamasu…” Oturan sighed in a calm, peppy tone. “I sense some energies nearby, it shouldn’t be too long to reach them!” Goku exclaimed. The three fighters hurried their minds to follow the energy.

**Road**

Kernel along with Orcus and Parsel was running on the sidewalk as vehicles drove into the road. “Boss, I sense someone coming this way!” Orcus imparted. “They’re coming toward us!” Parsel added. The three Saiyans from another planet stare at the three auras from the sky. Those three are Goku, Oturan, and Zamasu, levitating down the sidewalk with their serious look on their faces. “So you three are the culprits who trespassed Earth?” Zamasu asked. “W… who are you? Why are you with them?” Kernel asked, in a surprised tone. As Goku and the others found the three Saiyans, what will they do to confront them? What are their purposes of visiting Earth? Could it begin like how Piccolo meets Raditz?


	8. The Seeker

Kernel along with Orcus and Parsel was running on the sidewalk as vehicles drove into the road. “Boss, I sense someone coming this way!” Orcus imparted. “They’re coming toward us!” Parsel added. The three Saiyans from another planet stare at the three auras from the sky. Those three are Goku, Oturan, and Zamasu, levitating down the sidewalk with their serious look on their faces. “So you three are the culprits who trespassed Earth?” Zamasu asked. “W… who are you? Why are you with them?” Kernel asked, in a surprised tone.

“I get the feeling that those three are nearly close at the same level as me,” Goku smiled. “I think there’s more Saiyans from the looks of it,” Oturan added. “Me? I am Zamasu, former apprentice of the Supreme Kai in the 10th Universe, I was banished from my home, failing my goal to be the next Supreme Kai,” Zamasu replied. “I don’t quite understand your kind since my allies and I still have hunting going on, but someday you’ll find the reason for the failure you’ve done,” Orcus said. “Hunting? What are you guys looking for?” Oturan asked. “My name is Kernel, and my teammates here are Orcus and Parsel,” Kernel greeted.

“We visit here for the purpose… to find the soul who was wandering inside a human, but unfortunately we spend weeks on every planet of this universe, but nobody has held the soul.” “You see, we came here because we entered a treasure hunt tourney called The Seeker, where we gather different alien races in the entire universe, and use them to fight the recruited members of their original team,” Parsel explained. “That also included more of our kind, the Saiyan race,” Orcus added. “We thought we could use some help to find any Saiyans in this world who can find a soul in order to beat the other team in the Seeker!”

“Well, you guys are lucky, all right! My name’s Goku, and I’m a Saiyan as well!” Goku beamed, pointing at himself with his thumb. The Saiyan in orange tapped Oturan in the back as she had a shocking expression on her face toward Goku. “Oturan here is a Saiyan hybrid, that counts, right?” “Goku!” Zamasu exclaimed, turning at Goku. “What? It’s surprising that you live here! Do you happen to have your other kinds living on Earth as well?” Kernel exclaimed as his eyes widened with his voice raised. “There’s Vegeta, he’s the prince of all Saiyans,” Goku replied. “He has a son named Trunks and a daughter named Bulla who is half Saiyan, while I have my son Gohan and Goten, they’re half Saiyans too. Oh, and I have a granddaughter named Pan as well!” The three Saiyans had their eyes widened. “You can’t be serious! A Saiyan prince like Vegeta lives on Earth?” Orcus exclaimed. “I think I’m still dreaming, pinch me, Orcus…” Parsel quivered as Orcus pinched the female Saiyan.  _ “If Vegeta meets them, he’s really judgmental, there’s no way he wouldn’t allow himself to see them like this…” _ Oturan thoughts as her eyes.

“Before you like to meet them, would you guys like to do a quick sparring? I want to test my strength on you,” Goku asked. “I’m not certain about combat, we’re more of Saiyan explorers than warriors,” Kernel doubted. “Exploring the world counts as training,” Oturan interrupted. She pointed at the Saiyans’s arms. “I can see those muscles of yours don’t lie.” “Oturan’s right, it’s about time to test out whether you’re as strong as us! Let’s go three on three!” Goku spoked. Orcus and Parsel turn at Kernel. “What do you say, boss?” Parsel asked. “Those three look tough enough for us, maybe they can help us fight and gain our own strength!” Orcus persuaded.

The older Saiyan had his eyes closed. “Fine, no doubt about it, I guess I could be wrong from the start when we fought all together,” Kernel sighed. “All right! I’ll take the girl with the two-tone hair!” Parsel cheered. “I think Goku would be a good opponent for me, I can tell on his face that he’s yearning to fight one of us,” Kernel added as his eyes are wide opened. He turns at Orcus. “Then I guess that leaves you to fight Zamasu.” Orcus stares at Zamasu in his usual fighting stances like his hands are like knives. “Man, are you sure I can handle fighting that tall elf? He’s stronger than me as I can easily tell,” Orcus groaned, referring to a tall elf to Zamasu.

“Well, filthy Saiyan, there’s nothing to worry about your weary experience. I’m sure you’ll do fine against me,” Zamasu consoled Orcus. The green Kai pointed at the Saiyan in orange. “Goku here once wanted to fight me.” “Before we get started, let’s go where it’s safe before we hurt anyone or vandalize the street,” Goku suggested. “Fair enough, take us there,” Kernel replied. “I’ll lead the way!” Goku added. Goku hovers in the air along with Zamasu and Oturan as the three Saiyans follow them.

**Wasteland**

The windy place was filled with no trail of grass, but filled with sand colored rocks. There are few amounts of nature in the distance. That nostalgic location was known to where the Saiyan rivalries began with Goku fighting Vegeta many years ago. The Saiyan on Earth nearly lost to prince Vegeta after a destructible clash using energy blasts at each other. Now in the present time, Goku faces the three Saiyans with his allies known as Oturan and Zamasu who came to Earth for his purpose of his failure to take over Gowasu’s place and the Saiyan hybrid with the dark past she overcomes.

The three Saiyans along with Goku, Oturan, and Zamasu landed on the ground, standing in their own fighting stances. They each charged at their own opponents, throwing punches and kicks and evaded their attacks at a speed no ordinary human can achieve. Some yelling was heard from the fighters. Orcus, Parsel, and Kernel’s fighting skill was far from mediocre. Zamasu, on the other hand, only evaded Orcus’s attacks as the two pushed themselves back with a single jump. “Get real, green thumb! Don’t you want to fight me back? Are you going to keep hesitating that I’m not good enough for you?” Orcus shouted at Zamasu. “Very well, your way of insulting me as a green thumb than a god will be painful for you, but be aware that I’ll be gentle enough for your own pace,” Zamasu replied. Orcus and Zamasu charged at each other again.

Oturan and Parsel may put up a cat fight for the imaginative readers, but fought truly like actual Saiyan fighters. Parsel charged up her energy, but Oturan appeared behind the female Saiyan by kicking her head. The female Saiyan glares at Oturan. “That was really uncalled for! You made me lose my concentration!” Parsel hollered. “You should save the concentration for later whenever you had my guard down,” Oturan notified. “Fine, have it your way!” Parsel seethed. The two Saiyan girls charged at each other. After a few punches, Parsel finally punched Oturan in the left cheek. “Not bad, but to be honest, I wish you were stronger than me,” Oturan complimented, wincing in pain. “What did you say? You said that I’m still not good enough for you?” Parsel accused. Parsel charged at Oturan as the Saiyan hybrid evaded every attack from Parsel. “Now that’s more like it! Keep the fury in you!” Oturan chuckled. “Shut your mouth up and fight me in a proper way!” Parsel yelled.

Goku and Kernel fought without laying a scratch on each other. Goku’s voice was louder than Kernel as he slowly punched the Saiyan with a shaved beard. Logically, the louder the screaming, the stronger Goku will get. Kernel grabs the Saiyan in orange’s fist before he gets punched. Kernel pushes Goku down the ground with a sonic boom force as the ground breaks by several diameters. Goku charged his energy toward Kernel to push him down to the ground as the bearded Saiyan had his eyes widened in surprise. The gravity pushes Goku downward at 360. The Saiyan in orange clothing leans his entire upper body down, causing him to power up to his Super Saiyan form, which gives his blond hair that rises toward the sky that is nearly the same color as his eyes.

Zamasu was about to kick Orcus as the Saiyan in dusty green clothing interrupted, “Stop, Zamasu!” Zamasu had both of his fists behind his back. “What reason do you want the both of us to stop for such nonsense ?” Zamasu asked. Parsel was about to punch Oturan, but she hesitated from Goku transforming. Oturan had Parsel’s fist nearly close in her face without a loud expression. “What’s happening?” Parsel exclaimed. Oturan turns at Goku. “That, my friend, is still Goku...” Oturan smirked, to Parsel. “...in his Super Saiyan form,” Zamasu finished, to Orcus. “ Back then, I reached this level when I fought Frieza back on Namek,” Goku explained. “He killed my best friend, causing my anger to boil out at him.” “ You killed that lizard who calls himself the emperor, by reaching Super Saiyan?” Kernel asked. “I don’t know how to thank you, Goku, I’m grateful that Frieza was dead to us since he killed most of the Saiyans back on Planet Vegeta.”

“So there’s plenty more explanation of you learning your limit as a Saiyan, I’m surprised to hear more of your backstories, Goku,” Zamasu exclaimed. “You’re impressed how Goku reached Super Saiyan in front of my boss Kernel? I’m more than shocked by how he transforms!” Orcus raises his voice to Zamasu. “Goku, would you perhaps train us to reach Super Saiyan to kill time?” Kernel asked. Goku’s hair turns back to black with some part of his hair partly down along with his greenish blue eyes that faded into black. “Ehehehe, you packed one heck of a punch, Kernel, but I gotta get back to farming!” Goku laughed, with his hands behind his head. “Already? We’re just getting pumped up!” Parsel groaned. Goku flew toward Oturan. “Maybe Oturan will be your instructor, I’m sure you can keep up with her once you get the hang of it!” Goku recommended. “I don’t know, Goku, I’m not a teacher to them,” Oturan doubted. “You’ll do fine, Oturan, just give them some simple instructions!” Goku replied. The Saiyan in orange flew back to his place waving toward everyone including Zamasu. “See you!”

Kernel had a wide smile on his face and started laughing gleefully, “I like his enthusiastic personality! If only there’s any Saiyan like him!” Orcus hovers toward Kernel. “What about me, boss? I thought I was the cheerful one!” Orcus countered. Kernel turns at Orcus. “Yes, you were just like Goku, but I wanted to focus on someone close to my older age,” Kernel sighed. “As you know, I'm much older than Goku," Zamasu spoked. “I’m not interested in meeting new Saiyans like you and your friends.” The green kai turns at Oturan without saying a word to her. “But for now, I’ll have to keep an eye on the instructor before she changes into a humanoid spirit.” “You mean Oturan? I thought she’s a Saiyan!” Orcus mentioned. “She’s a half breed Saiyan, but no further questions from you until later,” Zamasu spoked. “Why not? What are you hiding from us?” Parsel asked. Zamasu whispered toward Parsel’s ears, “There’s a soul nearby, only if you listen to what Oturan lectures you about the Super Saiyan.”

The older Saiyan turns to Oturan. “Time is wasted enough, please give us your lecture to reach the same level as Goku in his Super Saiyan form!” Kernel commanded. “We should land on the ground before I start,” Oturan spoked. Oturan and Zamasu along with the three Saiyans landed on the ground. Kernel, Parsel, and Orcus found out that Goku’s Super Saiyan form is revealed away from legend. Now Oturan will teach the three Saiyans to reach that level in a simple, possible way!


End file.
